The Tragic Aftermath of Tug a War
by The Puce Olive
Summary: Really Edward, it’s not that bad. Yes, it is! Okay you’re right. Poor Edward. Somewhat OOC.


**Disclaimer: Uh huh.**

**Okay, well since I don't get my copy of Eclipse till Thursday I decided to take a break from all the angst of "My Different Ending" to write something somewhat funny-ish. This is dedicated to my friend, Emerald Cranberry Juice, you should check out some of her stories.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Well Mrs. Cullen, he's a very lucky boy, a skiing accident could have let a lot more damage. Just a week or two with those wires and his teeth shall be back to normal," Dr. Shepard said with a wink.

"Thank you doctor, I'm sure in the future he'll be much more careful," Esme said with a strained smile.

"Good, Edward I'll see you in a few weeks." With that Dr. Shepard left the room and returned to his office.

"I can't believe this," Edward said with his hand over his mouth as Carlisle led him out of the office and into the waiting room.

"Oh come on Edward, it could have been a lot worse. You're lucky he didn't ask any questions," Carlisle said with a disapproving look.

"Whatever," he said clearly pouting.

"A skiing accident? Good lord Edward, I'd thought you'd be a little more creative," Rosalie said with a scoff as she finished filing her nails.

"Oh, shut it! Why don't you go find a mirror and stare at yourself some more!" Edward said glaring at her.

"Hey," said Emmet as he took a protective step towards Rosalie.

"Okay fine, let's put an end to this right now," Jasper said as he turned his head to face Edward. Who was still shielding his mouth.

"No," Edward said harshly.

"Come on honey, just get it over with," Esme said pleadingly.

"No." He said a bit louder than last time.

"Edward." Carlisle's authority shone clearly through his tone.

After a deep breath he closed his eyes and slowly lowered his hands away from his mouth.

You could audibly hear the gasps as they filled the room.

Braces, my image of perfection had braces! This was priceless.

"They . . .gave . . .you. . .braces?!" I said, shocked.

"They aren't braces," Edward said quietly, defensively. "They're correctional wires."

I tried. I really did. But even after my harsh attempts to shut my mouth, the sound still came out. Very loudly I might add.

I fell from my chair and onto the hideously carpeted office floor. The tears streamed down my face and made miniature pools in my eyes. I don't think I'd ever laughed so hard in my entire eighteen years of existence.

It seemed as if my response triggered the rest.

"If only I'd brought a camera," Jasper said as he quickly hung his head, the smirk clearly evident on his stone cold features.

Rosalie dropped her nail file, opened mouthed.

Emmet stifled a snort.

Meanwhile Alice tried her hardest to look engulfed in the latest People magazine. Only one problem, her eyes were closed and it looked like at any minute she would fall to the floor giggling hysterically.

"Well, Edward," Esme tried to sound serious, which wasn't the easiest thing to do in this situation. "Maybe if you and Emmet hadn't decided to play tug a war . . . with your teeth, this wouldn't have happened."

"Well it seemed liked a good idea at the time. Plus, it got me fifty bucks" Emmet said, clearly trying to defend him self, which clearly, wasn't working for his laughter distorted his defense.

"Well, I'm glad we're all acting like the poster family for maturity," Carlisle said as calmly as he could without giving into the smile that was very close to being apparent on his mouth.

That's when the dam broke. I'm pretty sure the whole building shook. The tones of laughter ran wildly, from Emmett's hefty chuckle to Alice's musical giggle. Eventually Esme put her hand up in an attempt to quiet us.

"Kid's enough, that's enough," said Esme as she was clearly trying to stop the commotion for Edward's sake. Who by the way, was standing by the door, arms crossed firmly over his chest, eyes to the floor.

I walked up to Edward and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"I think it's time to go," he said sourly as he grabbed my hand and headed for the door.

"Definitely," said Rosalie who seemed to be having the most fun out of all of us.

"Metal mouth," Emmet said as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to contain himself.

"Brace face," said Jasper as we all made our way into the parking lot.

He and Emmet nudged each others arms in admiration.

Rosalie just rolled her eyes.

"Dorks," said Alice said with a sneer as we reached the cars.

I just smiled and moved closer to Edward. The poor thing.

"Bella, you have to promise to not make fun of me," Edward said as he slipped his arm around my shoulders.

"Whatever you say train tracks," I said as the rest of the Cullen clan erupted into laughter once more.

* * *

**Did ya like? Hate? Review me.**

**Til next time.**


End file.
